sourcefilmmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Source Filmmaker Help and Solutions
Models and Props (Fixed the griefing) Question: How do I create/spawn props/models? Question: How do I make an Object Larger or smaller. :* :*2. Delete everything in the Team Fortress 2\tf\materials\models\props_movies folder and run the Main Script again. Either way you will have the other materials back but still have the Meet the Sniper Models with Error textures. Issue: The eyes of the characters are missing and the mouths are not moving to what they say, can't seem to find a way to fix it! Issue: I'm trying to put a scout in shot 4 but it always spawns in shot 1 and dissapears in the other shots. How can I fix this? \''' ::* ::*4. Click the LAN Tab and join your Friend :*For the '''Guy who's Friend is Joining them. ::*1. Hit CTRL + L and choose a map. ::*2. Wait for friend to join. Question: Isn't there a way so that we can play over long distances? Answer: Well, yes. There are 2 ways. One is through a server that one of you is running, but this is very complicated. The other way is by using Tunngle. Tunngle will make it so your are kind of using LAN. Here's a Guide to connecting with a friend using Tunngle: :*1. Download, Install, and Register Tunngle. By register, I mean register on their Website. :*2. Once you both have it up and running, in the search bar enter "Source", without the quotes. Duh. :*3. You should see several "Lobbies". I usually choose Source Mods or what ever, but it doesn't matter what lobby you enter, or rather what game it involves but it does help to find an uncrowded lobby. Both of you must be in the same lobby. :*4. Now that your in the Lobby, look for your friend's username and launch Source Filmmaker as normal. :*5. Follow the Guide to LAN grouping above for the remainder of connecting. I am very serious when I say: "Tunngle is like motherf*cking magic!" Miscellaneous/None of the Above Question: For some reason, when I run SFM and the secondary viewport and the animation set editor (two tools I became very used to as I was being acclimated with SFM) have mysteriously disappeared. I can't find a console command to re-open them and they will not open with any methods that I have tried. In the instance of Animations Set Editor I tried opening it by clicking the Animations Set Editor button on the Windows tab at the top, however nothing happens. It acts as if I never clicked it. I even set a keyboard shortcut which I triple-checked not to be occupied, and that keyboard shortcut doesn't do anything either. I looked up some console commands but the SFM would not recognise them, and I don't have the time to figure out where to insert the appropriate scripts. I don't have the time to redownload SFM either. What do I do? Question: Everytime I open the file, it has 0:00 or no duration in the movieplayer thus it wont move. Where did i go wrong? Answer: In life, you suck, really suck. DICKKK Category:When i open source filmmaker. The animation set editor, the time line and all the others dont show up Category:When I try to start Source Filmmaker it automatically closes or shows me and error. What do I do?